Adoptive cell therapy can be an effective treatment for cancer in some patients. However, obstacles to the overall success of adoptive cell therapy still exist. For example, only 50% of melanoma tumor samples may generate tumor reactive T-cells. Generating tumor-reactive T-cells from non-melanoma cancers can also be difficult. Moreover, many patients may not have a tumor that is amenable to surgical resection. Accordingly, there is a need for T-cell receptors for use in treating patients with cancer.